rixtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Roche
Jake Peter Roche (born 16 September 1992)1 is a British recording artist, musician and actor, best known as the lead vocalist of the band Rixton, charting internationally with "Me and My Broken Heart". He played Isaac Nuttall in the ITV soap opera Emmerdale2 and Matt in the 2010 BBC musical film Rules of Love.3 Early life Born in 1992, Roche is the son of Shane Richie and Coleen Nolan.4 His parents divorcedwhen he was nine years old. He has said about the divorce: "I remember seeing on the front pages about my dad cheating, but, as horrible as that was, we didn't fully understand because we were so young – so it’s not had this massive, damaging impact on us or anything."4 He is good friends with Jessie Wallace and has admitted that he thinks of her as a sort of second mother.5 He has one sibling, his older brother Shane Roche Jr. (born 1988), from his parents' marriage, and four half-siblings; a half sister Ciara (born June 2001) from his mother's and stepfather Ray Fensome's marriage,6 as well as a half-brother Mackenzie Blue Roche (born in 2006), and two half-sisters Lolita Bell Roche (born in 2008) and Romani-Skye Angel Shelley (born in 2011) from his father's second marriage. He attended St Mary's Catholic College in Blackpool, prior to moving to London. Acting career Roche trained at The Sylvia Young Theatre School for two years and appeared in the film Finding Neverland.7 In 2010 he auditioned for the part of Isaac Nuttall in Emmerdale. Of the auditions he has said that he did not tell anyone who his parents were, Roche has said "I'd never go off mum and dad’s back because I wanted to know I could hold my own in a job like this."4 He was subsequently cast in the part and appeared on screens from August to October 2010. He also appeared as Matt in the BBC musical film Rules of Love in 2010 and also appeared briefly in drama Scott and Bailey in 2012. In 2014, along with his band, he appeared on the Nickelodeon series, The Haunted Hathaways, as themselves. Singing career Main article: Rixton Roche is the frontman for the band Rixton (formerly Relics) a Pop/R&B group signed by Scooter Braun's SB Projects. The members of Rixton are Roche on vocals and rhythm, with other members being Charley Bagnall, Lewi Morgan and Danny Wilkin. Rixton's first music video was released in October 2013 entitled "Make Out," an upbeat song that lampoons on famous music videos from Miley Cyrus, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Robin Thicke, Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj, but it was never released as a single. Their first official single, "Me and My Broken Heart" is taken from their EP of the same name. Personal life He is currently engaged to Jesy Nelson, a member of the band, Little Mix. He proposed in the middle of a Little Mix soundcheck in 2015. Ed Sheeran surprised Jesy with her and Jake's favorite song, Tenerife Sea. 89 Filmography Discography (As part of Rixton) ; EPs * 2014: Me and My Broken Heart EP ; Singles * 2014: "Me and My Broken Heart" * 2014: "Wait on Me" * 2015: "Hotel Ceiling" ; Albums * 2015: "Let The Road" References # ^''' # '''^ Soaps - News - Shane Richie's son cast in 'Emmerdale' - Digital Spy # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' Missing or empty |series=(help) # '''^